She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not Book II
by trishaj48
Summary: I could not leave poor Greg hanging. Enjoy. As always, I own nothing associated with CSI.


_Could not let poor Greg stay lonely. Read and enjoy._

SHE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME NOT Book II

One year later

Greg kept his feelings for Sara a secret, there was no need to say anything.

Sara had resigned from CSI two months ago after she gave birth to their daughter, Jorja.

Greg had dated other women, only ones with dark hair and eyes - trying to find HIS Sara, but it was not use, there is only one.

Last month Greg finally decided to see a consular, he was becoming obsessed with Sara and he knew it was not healthy. That seemed to do the trick, he could now look at Sara as a very good friend and he no longer felt any resentment toward Gil for "stealing her away".

Needless to say, this made things at the lab go a lot smoother.

Gil had called a meeting in his office, "We are short a CSI so Conrad has given me a new hire, Jo Owens. Greg, part of your responsibilities as a level III is to train."

"So I get the newbie," Greg said, not so sure he wanted to be saddled with some guy who did not know what powder to use.

"Yes," Gil said. Greg resigned to the task at hand. Gil handed out assignments then to Greg he said, "Follow me."

Greg and Gil went to the break room, sitting on the sofa was the most beautiful redhead Greg had ever seen. She had soft green eyes and legs that would not end.

"Josephine Owens, Greg Sanders," Gil said, smiling as he walked away.

"Jo," she said, standing and taking Greg's hand, "I hate Josephine."

Greg touched her hand and all thoughts of Sara Sidle Grissom vanished. As they walked to Greg's SUV Jo said, "I am not new to this. I have been a CSI for just over a year now, I was a lab rat before that - DNA."

"Wow," Greg said, "I was in DNA too." "I know," Jo said, "Mr. Grissom told me. He is nice, for an old man."

Greg laughed, "Don't let his age fool you, he can run circles around any of us." "I hear he has a new born?" Jo said. "Yes, a little girl," Greg said.

Two months after Jo walked into his life Greg was sure he was in love so once again he had to work up the courage to ask a woman out.

Greg had just hit the time clock when Jo walked up behind him. "Hey Greg," she said, "How about grabbing a bite to eat?" "Sure," Greg said, "There is this really great place called OVER EASY. They make a fantastic omelet."

"Sounds good," she said, smiling, "Um, do you think you can give me a ride? My car is in the shop for repairs."

"Right this way my lady fair," Greg said, bowing at the waist as he tipped his hat. Jo smiled, it was then that Greg realized how beautiful a smile she had.

At the diner they talked about everything from childhood memories to what brought them to the life they led now.

Jo snickered, "I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"Cross my heart," Greg said. "I always thought that I was a princess in a former life," Jo said.

Greg smiled, "Princess Josephine." Jo slapped him, "Stop that."

They both laughed. That gave Greg an idea.

"I have a thought," Greg said, "I have been invited to a costume ball. It's to celebrate the opening of Camelot, that new hotel that is built to look like a castle. Everyone has to come dressed in apparel from that period of time." "I would love to," Jo said. Greg gave her all the information then said he would pick her up.

Three months later Greg knocked at Jo's door, when she opened it Greg almost lost his breath, she looked so beautiful.

She was dressed, of course, as a princess. Greg, who had decided to dress as a court jester, once more bowed at the waist, "Your carriage, Princess Josephine."

He was not kidding, Greg had rented a horse drawn carriage.

The ball was perfect, everything was from that period of time, the food, music and decorations.

Greg and Jo danced every dance, the evening was nothing short of magical.

As the evening was winding down Greg took Jo's hand and led her to a balcony. He took her hands in his and smiled. "From the first time I see you I have wanted to do this," Greg took her face in his hands and kissed her. Jo returned his kiss, "What took you so long. They are offering suite's."

Greg looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Since the first time I seen you," Jo said, kissing him passionately.

Greg and Jo walked into the medieval suite Greg smiled, on one of the tables was a bouquet of daises.

Gil walked over and picked one up, smiling he said, "SHE LOVES ME."

THE END


End file.
